


Deranged(On Hold)

by 10outof10



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gore, Other, Thriller, Violence, bitsoffunnybanter, bloodmention, imsorryifhoshiisnotfluffyonthisone, killer!hoshi, psychopath!hoshi, swearing!seventeen, willprobablyaddmoretags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10outof10/pseuds/10outof10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung just found the smell and taste of blood enticing, at the same time intoxicating, and he can't seem to stop wanting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode One

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic just came to me after a friend of mine decided to share her girlfriend's dream. This probably suck, but hey, I wanted to make one :3 Hope you enjoy it.

**__Episode One**

\--

The smell of blood intoxicated him, it was as if it had put him in some kind of trance as he lifted up his stained hand to his face, taking in the iron smell. The young male stood in front of a dead man’s fresh corpse, momentarily in daze before he felt a rush of some sort inside his body. It made him feel alive, his heavy breathing turned into a giddy laugh before it slowly turned into a sinister one. He knelt down, staining his denim jeans in the pool of blood. The crimson red color of the liquid mixed with his washed out jeans created a rather awful hue. It took a while before he could calm down, realizing what he has done, though fully aware of the murder he had committed, he stayed calm, as if it was not the first time he killed a person before. It felt like a calling, like he belongs, as if he was made to do this. The male stood up and changed his jeans to his training pants before taking gasoline, a match and lighter from his duffle bag, burning both his garment and the dead body.

He felt no remorse, he could care less if he got caught, but he got rid of all possible evidence they may put on him. The latter walked away after that incident and went back to the dormitory where he lived with twelve other boys.

“Yah Kwon Soonyoung! Where the fuck have you been? It’s 3AM for fuck’s sake!” Seungcheol, Seventeen’s leader, greeted him with his arms crossed and expression rather displeased with the brunette’s unannounced getaway in the middle of dawn. Hoshi gave him a bright smile and laughed while scratching the back of his head, continuing to walk inside giving the leader a big hug, hoping to cool him down with acting cute.

“Ey!! Hyung… You know I had to get my ramen and cola at night after practice.” It was true, he needed to eat his snacks after making a choreography, it was a routine for him, a perfect excuse for the crazy night he’s been through.

“You need to text me where you’re going! You know that we have an early schedule tomorrow, and oh.. Jihoon is still in his studio right?” He took it. Hoshi nodded his head, feigning innocence with a small smile and confused eyes, “Okay, I’ll call him, you wash up and go to sleep. You two need to rest, you’ve been working too much.” The older male took out his phone to dial the other leader’s number.

“You too Daddy-“ Seungcheol gave the other a glare before threatening to hit him, lifting his arm to readily take aim, Hoshi flinched while laughing, thankfully Jihoon, on the other line answered the call before the older one had hit him. He then proceeded to the kitchen to get a glass of water before taking his towel to have a shower.

“Lee Jihoon, go home and take a rest-“ There was a pause, Hoshi looked back at Seungcheol with a puzzled face, normally the latter would have nagged about getting enough rest and some other important things so it was rather questionable as to why he had paused for a long time. “What?! Jihoon, calm down, calm down! I’m picking you up okay? I’m calling manager hyung to get you out. Calm down.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Jihoon was on his way home, he said he smelled something foul and burnt just a few blocks away from Pledis, he then found a burnt dead body, he reported it to the police but they couldn’t recognize it. Jihoon is being held inside the police station for investigation, he’s crying right now. I’m picking him up, you go call manager hyung, tell him what happened please!” Seungcheol frantically shuffled to get his things, almost falling by the front door as he rushed out, leaving the smirking Hoshi peaking from the bathroom door.

 

_Something actually scares little Jihoon, how lovely._

 

The male took his shower after texting their manager about what happened, he whistled a random song as he feel the hot water washing away the dirt and germs from the brawl he had earlier. He was calm, maybe a little bit too calm for someone who have just committed murder and possibly in the verge of getting caught. Hoshi knew what would happen, but he is certain that he got rid of all the possible evidence, their neighborhood’s security cameras were all busted from the continuous rain for the past few weeks. Nonetheless, he still made up an alibi in his head just in case it was needed.

Truthfully, he was nervous inside, there’s a tiny little voice pushing his conscience and morals, but Hoshi shook it off, he knew well enough that he can’t let himself go like that. Besides, it was just one crime, just one crime and no more.

 

_The rush…_

 

The male stared at his shaking palms through his wet hair and flowing water from the shower head. He couldn’t deny that the rush it gave him was definitely euphoric, it made him feel superior, like a God. No, wrong, he felt as if he is God. It was glorious. The way that man begged for his mercy, the melodious scream of horror and pain made his heart dance in glee, it felt better than dancing.

 

_No. Stop it._

 

Hoshi shook his head before turning off the shower and stepping out to dry himself, briskly rubbing the towel on his hair as he head out with only a bigger towel around his waist. The dorm was quiet except for the low snoring coming from the rooms with all the members soundly sleeping. It did not help his train of thoughts on stopping on its tracks, it only made it worse.

 

  
_“No. No please no, I’m sorry!” The man begged as Hoshi took another step closer towards the beaten up guy. Earlier that moment, Hoshi was just walking home when all of the sudden the man tried to mug him, pointing a sharp blade at the other, but tables seemed to turn when the younger male landed punch after punch and soon got a hold of the knife, stabbing the crook multiple times till he could no longer stand._

_It gave him power, power that dancing couldn’t seem to give him. The way the man cried for his life, the sight of blood gushing out from his wounds and good lord, how magnificent it was to hear and feel the knife going in and out the body of that man._

_It was beautiful._

 

  
“Very beautiful.” He whispered under his breathe, he sat by the living room, reliving the incident in his mind. The towel on his head slipped down to the couch as he tilted his head back with his eyes closed and peaceful expression. There’s a tiny voice telling him what he had done was wrong, and he should probably confess, but all the other things came to place. He can’t confess now, he’s an idol, he is well loved by his fans, and he— he will not get caught.

 

_I will not be caught._

 

A small giggle came out of his mouth, and soon that giggle turned into a laugh. A very happy and psychotic laugh.

 

  
Knock. Knock.

  
“Shut the fuck up, it’s 4AM!” A voice, possibly Jeonghan’s, from the wall behind him stopped his laugh, Hoshi shot his eyes open before tilting it back to face the reflection of himself at the television in front of him, the corner of his lips pulled into a smirk.

“Sorry hyung! Was watching something really entertaining.” _Very entertaining_. The younger male feigned a light voice, apologizing to his older member, still having that rather ominous smile upon his face. After hearing the other groan and a muffled shuffle, he got up and went inside his own room to prepare to go call it a night.

 

A night that will change his entire life.


	2. Episode Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed it from 'hoshi' to 'soonyoung' because me and my perfectionist mind want to see everyone being called in their real name and not just a few of them.

**Episode Two**

_(scene one)_

 

 

Jihoon had told himself he’ll go home early tonight, but that ‘early’ became very early in the next day. Whenever the male works, he always seems to forget the time that passes by, he just got used to that routine even after debuting with his group for a year now. Being the producer, he has been feeling the burden and responsibility for the songs he makes, makes Seventeen as well.

His eyes were glued to the screen of his laptop, adjusting the bass of the instrumental when he hears a knock on the door. “Jihoon! I’m heading back to the dorm, you coming with?” He hears Soonyoung ask him from the other side, it took him a minute before he could answer, distracted by the sound of music blaring at the side of his ear where the headphone was placed.

“You go home first, I’ll finish this up.” He replied, earning an ‘Okay’ from the young choreographer. Jihoon questions why Soonyoung stays late with him at the building sometimes, when in fact he doesn’t really need to since he hasn’t really put out the song to them yet. He knows the other might be practicing his dance, but what’s there to practice? He’s already good enough.

After a few more mixing and instrumentals fixed, he managed to finish all of them in an hour. The fastest he’s arranged that much, a new record, as he likes to put it. The small male stretched his arms as he let out a yawn, gazing over the clock.

3:27 AM.

Jihoon lets out a sigh as he rubs his forehead, remembering their morning shooting, he has to wake up in five hours. That is if he does need to wake up, in his case he’d probably pull another all nighter and come back to the dorm an hour before they have to leave, as he always does. Though their manager had scolded him a few times about that, because the last time he did that, he fell asleep while taking a shower and it was nearly impossible to wake him up. They had to break the door in order to get him out.Together with him, a few members that rode the same car were late for their schedule, and it was his fault.

Contemplating whether or not he should stay and record the lyrics took a few minutes before he finally decided to do it the next day. The sound of their manager’s nagging voice just made him shake his head, he wouldn’t want to hear it anymore. Lately, Seungcheol has been like that as well, he’s been complaining a lot about him and Soonyoung always working too much, though he knows that their leader is only concern about their well-being. He picked up all his things and locked the door to his studio before making sure everything in the practice room and other areas of the floor are all in place and there were no possible causes of fire or any incidents that may happen. Responsible Jihoon at it’s best.

He plugged in his earphones while walking down the street, their dormitory usually takes one bus stop away from Pledis, but buses were impossible to catch at this hour, so he always resorts to walking home. It’s a way for him to unwind as well, take in the beautiful late night of Seoul and the fresh spring air around him. He hummed along to the song playing from his phone, but he stopped after an unusual smell greeted his senses. It was foul, like burning cow meat mixed with gasoline and rotting garbage. He couldn’t point out whether it was a bad barbecue party in the middle of the night around the area, or someone is burning a trash bag filled with decomposing meat store products.

Jihoon coughed and covered his nose and mouth, moving closer to where the smell was coming from. “This is such a bad idea- ugh who the hell does barbecue this shitty?”he told himself, soon enough after taking a few more steps around the block, he found something badly burnt just by the corner of the alley. The first thing that clicked in his mind was to just ignore it and go on his way, but his gut and his sense of smell pushed him to walk closer and examine what it was. As he got closer, the atrocious scent just became stronger, it made him feel dizzy. He held tightly onto the strap of his bag, feeling nauseous and nervous.

 

A burnt dead body.

 

After realizing what it was, the young male’s eyes widen and he screamed on the top of his lungs, tumbling back and falling to his ass, his stomach flipped and feeling a vomit coming up. He slowly moved back, and his hand made contact with what seemed to be a thick liquid, he turned his head and lifted his palms to his sight. Blood.

“Holy shit.” He muttered, breathing heavily, he starts to panic with tears forming in his eyes, he did not know what to do first. Whoever or whatever did this, they’re sick.

Jihoon pulled out his phone from his pocket with his clean hand and dialed 911. He reported what happened and it didn’t take long for the police to arrive at the scene. They investigated around the body and sent it to have perform autopsy to know what exactly happened. Meanwhile, Jihoon was taken to custody at the police department for an interview. He couldn’t speak nor move at all, the police found it useless to talk to him. A few people recognized him and soon enough the media starts to come around, thankfully the police officers provided him a private room away from the outside to protect him from the press.

“Son. If you don’t talk, we wont get anywhere.” The chief inspector spoke gently to him, but Jihoon just stared at the wooden table, still in shock. “I’ll get back to you later.” The older man sighed before getting up and leaving the room. He could hear him tell his other employees that it was no use, some were mocking him, and none of it helped at all.

 

Ring. Ring.

 

He feels his phone vibrate from his pocket, he pulled it out and answers it without looking at the id. There was a sudden rush of relief, and tears started to fall when he hears Seungcheol’s voice at the other line, he desperately called out the leader’s name.

“I’m being held in the police station, help me. I didn’t do anything wrong. I just- I found a burnt dead body near the company and… and they’re not letting me out. Hyung help me… I-“

  
The chief inspector came in the room and snatched the phone away from Jihoon with a frown on his face before speaking, “Now you’re talking, who is this?” he asked the other line but it got cut, only leaving the man more frustrated at the younger man. “Who was that?”

“A friend.”

“Didn’t I tell you no phone calls till you talk about what you know?!”

Jihoon finally exploded, hitting the table with his fist. “I know nothing! I just found that dead body and that’s it! What else do you want from me?!” He panted for a while after raising his voice, sitting back at his chair as he holds his head down. “I didn’t do anything wrong.” He knows that he probably looks stupid and possibly guilty with the way he’s acting, but he couldn’t think straight. The lack of sleep for the past few weeks and the stress was just too much for him, the trauma from earlier was the final straw for him to break down.

“Okay, I’m letting you go but we’ll get back to you once we see enough evidence.”

“I didn’t do anything…”

 

_He’s innocent._

 

 

_(scene two)_

 

 

Seungcheol hurriedly ran to the police station, there was only one near their area, so he was sure he’s going to the right place. And upon seeing the pack of media and a commotion going around, he knew he’s arrived to where Jihoon is. At this hour, he should be sleeping soundly now and would have to wait till their manager comes and wake them all up, but things like this had to happen. He hates troubles, but being a leader and the eldest one out of the boys, he’s responsible for all of them, especially when their manager isn’t around. That’s why he’s been nagging a lot lately.

“This is bad.” He stopped when he got a bit closer to the station, seeing the amount of reporters that had flocked around the place, he’ll get mobbed. He can’t help but worry about Jihoon who’s probably lost inside that place. Seungcheol decides to hide away for now, to wait for their manager. He doesn’t want to deal with this without him, it'll be dangerous, and that’s probably the best option he has for now.

The leader can’t help but repeatedly cuss at everything, thinking of the possible results of this mess and how much stress Jihoon must be at the moment. He is already imagining the responses of the members who knows nothing and are sleeping quietly back in the dorm.

A car pulled over in front of him and out comes their manager, he didn’t ask further questions but told Seungcheol to wait inside the car. The latter protested but in the end, he was left by the back seat with his arms crossed as he chew on his lower lip nervously.

He could hear commotions outside the vehicle and medias asking question towards Jihoon and their manager who were quietly heading to where he was. Through the tinted window, he could see Jihoon’s puffy eyes and exhausted face, he looked so drained. Truthfully, he wanted to open the door and run to Jihoon, give the younger one a tight hug, be the one to escort him inside the car but he knows that the manger would probably do a better job, and it might cause a much bigger problem.

When the door open and Jihoon entered the car, Seungcheol wrapped his arms around him, whispering words only they could understand, the younger one clutched onto his shirt quietly, letting his tears fall until he fell asleep.

 

 

_(scene three)_

 

  
They never got to talk about what happened in that police station, nor what exactly happened on Jihoon’s way home, how he felt, or how Seungcheol bruised his knees while running out the door to get to him. Jihoon just never spoke about it, even the next day. The leader didn’t exactly want to refresh the memory on the producer’s mind, and of course, Jihoon would have stayed stoic after crying that much on Seungcheol’s shoulder till he fell asleep. The members were all informed of what happened but they dared not to openly speak about it.

News articles about what happened that night starts to pop everywhere, reports were saying that Jihoon was a prime suspect in the crime. Others were solely based off the police reports, and others just stated that the latter was the one who witnessed the scene. Not one had clues about Soonyoung, which made him feel relieved and at the same time, proud of himself.

They had a live performance coming up in a few and the members were all doing their usual stuffs inside the waiting room. Seokmin being obnoxiously loud while vocalizing, Jisoo strumming his guitar, Jihoon by the corner writing notes, and the rest sleeping in different parts of the room.

Soonyoung, on the other hand, decided to take a stroll around the building. Whistling ‘Pretty U’ and casually dancing to it. It was as if nothing had happened, he wasn’t guilty, nor does he feel anything at all. On his way back to the waiting area, he stopped by the vending machine to get something to drink. He looks around and make sure none of his members were around before taking out a dollar to pay for the drink, but the machine only ate his money and gave nothing back.

 

_What a piece of shit this machine is._

 

With frustration he hits the machine with his knuckle, causing a loud bang that resonated throughout the hallway. Catching the attention of one writer of the show, she walks over at Soonyoung with furrowed eyebrows and a displeased expression.

“Excuse me, what do you think you are doing? You’re damaging property!” She glares at the male, scolding him for what he had done.

  
“Ah no, no! I was just trying to get the cola out. lThe machine ate my money.” Soonyoung waved his hand in front of him in a polite manner, explaining his side in the most respectful and charming way he could tune his voice.

“Go back to your waiting room, I’m calling your manager!” She disregards his explanation, waving him off rudely.

 

_This bitch._

 

“Y-yeah.. I’m sorry.” _I’m sorry for your fucking life._ Soonyoung bit his lower lip and walked away with a fake apologetic look, but as he turned around, an angry smile formed on his face and a dark aura swallowed his whole body. He turned into the corner and looked back at the woman, she picked up the cola from the vending machine, which had only delayed the release of the beverage, before drinking it and happily walking away, only ticking off him more.

 

_You shouldn’t take what’s not yours lady._

 

Soonyoung went back with a frown in the waiting area where all the members are already awake and getting ready for the performance. They all walked their way to the stage together after receiving their microphones and ear pieces. Soonyoung makes eye contact with the writer as their group passes by her, they all greeted her politely except for him who gave her a smirk which made her purse her lips and look away. He inwardly laughs and gets ready for their stage.

 

 

_(scene four)_

 

  
“Ms Park, good work today!” A tall businessman compliments her as he passed by, she smiled gratefully and bowed at him. Park Yoonhye is a writer at MBC’s Show Champion, she’s been working in the industry for two years now, fairly new but she has a whole lot of plans and dreams ahead of her.

It was nearing the end of the show and there were a lot to do, she stepped outside the balcony for a minute to refresh her mind.

Yoonhye pulled a stick off cigarette and lit it up with her keychain lighter, relaxing the tension from her muscles. “What a day this has been.” She muttered under her breathe, taking another smoke off the death stick. It then came to her mind the encounter with a young idol earlier that day, he had a scary aura as he walked pass by her, it was as if he’s hiding something, and that something is probably what she should be scared of. “That’s stupid Yoonhye, he looked harmless anyways.”

“Who’s harmless?”

She jumped and looked back, seeing a tall man in front of him, wearing a janitor’s outfit and cap that covered his face. “Who the fuck are you?” she asked rudely, accidentally dropping her cigarette on the ground. The man did not answer but instead picked the stick up and held it to his mouth, taking a puff before breathing it out to her face, causing her to cough and almost lash out towards him, but before she could, he firmly placed the burning cigarette against her hand, earning a scream of pain. “What are you-“ the death stick made it’s way to burn her tongue, as the man grabbed her head and pushed the stick inside of her mouth. He stuck his whole hand inside of her mouth roughly, muffling her screams, he then moved closer to her ear and darkly whispered.

“You’re still going to call my manager?” He chuckled against her skin before leaning back, giving the lady a peak at his menacing grin. She had her eyes widen, crying for her life as she shook her head. “You shouldn’t really take what’s not yours lady, that’s not nice.” He spoke in a softer tone, taking his hand off her mouth before taking the small knife from his pocket, shoving it to her face but stopping midway to caress her face with the cold blade. He took his moment to watch her beg for her salvation, how she had a hard time speaking because of her inflamed tongue, he gave a light laugh before swiftly slashing the writer’s throat, blood gushed out of her fast before he pushed her off the fourth floor balcony.

He watched as she fell down to her death in her pool of blood and broken bones, feeling the power take over him once more. It was like a drug, a wonderful drug that takes him to paradise.

Soonyoung took the knife to near his mouth and licked it clean, tasting the thick metallic liquid and smiling happily to himself.

 

_"Tastes like cola and death stick. My kind of perfection."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love ; u ; and I know, there are a lot of Jicheol here, I blame my friend, but hey I hoped you like this one. I honestly tried my best, my apologies for the possible typos and grammatical error.


	3. Episode Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a title change, from "Calling" it is now "Deranged", i'm sorry if i keep changing a lot of stuffs. this fic is still ongoing and im seriously not sure where this will end but i do know it'll be a blood bath.  
> oh and i know this update took longer than expected since i've been busy with school works lately, lots of minor subjects having too many requirements ; n ; fml. anyways, enjoy!

**Episode Three**

 

_(scene one)_

 

“Hey! Where’s Hoshi hyung?” Minghao looked around, they were all packing up after the show to go back to the company and practice when the Chinese member took notice that Soonyoung’s bag was still not fixed, he left his wallet and phone by the table and his spare clothes were all over the place. “Guys, Hoshi hyung is not around.” He continued announcing but everyone else seemed so busy with their own things to give attention to what he was saying. Minghao then frowned and tapped Junhui on the shoulder, the other male looked back at him with a puzzled face as he himself was busy fixing his things. “ _Hoshi hyung is not here._ ” He spoke in fluent mandarin, a little bit of disappointment can be heard from his voice.

 

Junhui scanned the dressing room for Soonyoung but failed to find him, he then turned back to the other and shrugged, “ _Maybe he’s in the restroom? You know him, he always needs to go do his business before we go back._ Just go and fix your things, okay?” The older male smiled, patting Minghao’s head before going back to what he was doing beforehand.

 

Minghao couldn’t help but wonder why there is an eerie feeling inside of him that he couldn’t explain, it felt like he really need to find the performance team leader in order for him to feel at ease. He almost went back to sit on the couch to wait for everyone to finish but his heart wasn't letting him so in order to calm himself down, he went out to find the older. With his phone with him, he went outside the waiting area and headed to the first place he’ll probably find Soonyoung.

 

The vending machine.

 

He knew well enough to know that the Soonyoung  would be by the vending machine prying over the snacks, possibly worshiping the machine to give him something because he forgot his wallet in the dressing room. He cheerfully called out Soonyoung’s name but to his disappointment, the male was not where the vending machine was, the halls were empty and only muffled noises from different dressing rooms can be heard. By the corner, he swore that he saw and have heard the storage area door swing open, “Excuse me…” Minghao called out, hoping that one of the janitors could possibly have seen his older member, but no one replied to him, he walked closer to the storage room and peaked inside the dark room. “Hello?” he checked once more, trying to look closer but seeing that no one was inside, he scratched the back of his head and shrugged it off before he walked to his next destination.

 

The comfort room.

 

“Myungho hyung!” Hansol’s voice resonated from the halls as he call Minghao’s Korean name to get his attention. The older one turned around and faced the other, seeing the boy run up to him. As Hansol reaches the other, he placed a hand on Minghao’s shoulder as he catches his breath. “Hyung, we’re leaving. Manager hyung is looking for you and Hoshi hyung.” The younger male informed him, in return Minghao nodded and patted his shoulder.

 

“You go back and tell him that I’ll go find Hoshi hyung, if I don’t see him in the comfort room, I’m heading back.” He then ran to where he was supposed to go before Hansol could even protest, leaving the other speechless and scratching his head all the while staring at his back.

 

 

 

_(scene two)_

 

 

Soonyoung  stared down by the balcony with a blank face, holding the knife down to his side, his grip tightening around the handle. As the cold wind touches his face, that was his cue to exit, he placed the knife inside the janitor jumpsuit he was wearing, taking the cleaning supplies he ‘borrowed’ together with the clothes, pushing it down the hallway.

 

He only had a few minutes left to change and get rid of the possibly evidence, his steps were calm but quick to avoid attention, upon passing a trash bin, he took the knife and swiftly throwing it inside the trash. The dull side making contact with the black bag inside, he stretched out his left arm, allowing his sleeves to fall back slightly, giving way for his wrist watch to show.

 

8:29 PM.

 

_The garbage will be collected in a minute. Perfect._

 

 

“Hoshi hyuuuung~”

 

 

_The8_

 

Soonyoung stopped for a split second before hurriedly going side the storage room, his breathing hitched, slowly feeling the nervousness go over him. Minghao is one of those people that he knew had strong senses, the younger one could tell if something was off and would be very persistent in finding it out. He placed the cleaning supplies in front of him and firmly placed his back to the wall next to the door, avoiding the light. He held his breathe as he feels Minghao walk closer to the room. Soonyoung shut his eyes and bit his lower lip hard to avoid making any possibly moves or noise at the sight of Minghao’s shadow over the doorway.

 

_One._

 

 

“Excuse me…”

 

 

_Two._

“Hello?”

 

 

_Three._

 

He opened his eyes after hearing Minghao’s steps that’s moving away from where he was. The male took a deep breathe, before looking out for a brief moment, seeing the other walk towards where it seemed to be the comfort room. “What did he want from me?”

 

_Nosy little shit._

 

 

 

_(scene three)_

 

Minghao eventually got to the comfort room, calling out Soonyoung’s name a couple of times upon opening the door, his steps were quiet, pushing the doors of the cubicle one after the other. Gradually getting to the last cubicle where it was locked, his hand lightly knocked on the door, the sound making a quiet echo through the almost empty area. He called out for the older male once more, before hearing the door unlock, revealing a groggy Soonyoung who appears to have just woken up. He sighed in relief and hit the older one on the shoulder lightly.

 

“Hyung! I was looking all over for you.”

 

“Hm? Oh.. I uh-“ Soonyoung looked disheveled and lost, his eyes almost nonexistent due to its puffiness and a trace of newly dried  saliva trickling down the side of his lips. He was a mess. The Chinese member couldn’t help but laugh at how silly his leader looked, remembering how he too would sometimes sleep in the toilet and not tell everyone where he’s been for the last hour. A great escapade to a short rest, he must say. He could only shake his head before jumping up slightly as it came to him that they needed to go.

 

“Let’s go! They’re leaving already!” Minghao took him by the arm, frantically running towards their dressing room, dragging behind him a half awake twenty year old boy.

 

 

Soonyoung smirked a bit as he follow the younger one back to their dressing room, to his side he sees the cleaners clearing out all the bins and dumping the black bag together with the others. He eyes as they escort out all the garbage, and the evidence. “Hao..” the older male called the other, as they continue walking down the hall.

 

“Yes hyung?” Minghao responded, not sparing a glance at him, busy with finding their way back.

 

“Do you love me?” He asked, out of the blue, staring at Minghao’s back with a blank face. Soonyoung impatiently waited for his answer, gritting his teeth, making a low sound inside of his mouth, the tension in his body building.

 

_Say yes._

“Of course I do hyung, you’re the best person I’ve ever met.” Minghao had let a small chuckle as he replied, stopping for a moment to look back at Soonyoung, who’s face softened upon hearing his approval. “Why did you ask? Did you have a bad dream in that toilet?” he laughed again, thinking his joke was funny, the other male laughed lightly and shook his head.

 

“Nothing, I just wanted to hear you say you love me.” He paused for a bit then looked down while he continued walking, “you’ll believe me no matter what right?”

 

“I've believed in you since day one Hoshi hyung, I’ll believe in you till the day I die.” The young male swung his arm and wrapped it around Soonyoung’s shoulder, pulling him closer to a half hug. “And hyung, I promise you, I’ll be by your side no matter what.”

 

_Promise?_

“You’re being cheesy Seo Myungho. Stop being cute or I’m biting you.” Minghao only laughed at the other’s comment, continuing to hug him till they get back to the dressing room.

 

 

 

_(scene four)_

 

A brown haired guy wearing a hoodie that had a logo of the television station walked around the building, clearing the area before they close down, making sure there was nobody loitering around this night. 

He took out his flashlight as he lights up the area to clearly see the surroundings. The man was about to leave when his light hits a woman's lifeless body just a few meters away from where he was. 

 

"Excuse me?"

 

_no reponse._

 

As he got closer, he saw a familiar person's face. A coworker. The man stared in horror, taking in the horrid sight. "Writer Park..."

The man ran back to the main office to report what happened. It didn't take long before the authorities came and the tv station had to be shut down for a month for investigation.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give love to HaoHao juseyooo <3 isn't he cute?  
> oh and i know this chapter isnt as exciting, but i promise a more exciting one shall come next!


	4. This chapter will be deleted.(and possibly this whole story)

_I've been rereading this work and honestly, I'm not satisfied with it. I've had urges to delete it permanently, but that'd be such a waste because this story has future chapters, and it's all in drafts. It gets gory... and I wouldnt want that to go to waste._

 

_This story just had a bad start for me(considering I started this story as a way for me to cope with my sh tendencies). I have to re-do it and once I figure out how to develop Soonyoung's character better, I'll go back to this._

 

_So I might delete it and repost it when it's all ready..._

 

_so this has been 10outof10, Deranged will come back in the future :))) I promise._


End file.
